Talk:A is for Answers/@comment-122.108.127.205-20140328145910
You know what I was thinking? It would have made more sense if mona lead the girls to Ali than noël like now that we know mona knew Ali was alive this whole time it can explain a few things like Ali and mona relationship. Like okay so this is how I see mona she was Ali's A but I don't think she killed her I think mona just wanted to scare Ali and made her fake her own death but getting killed or trying to get killed wasn't the plan. I reckon mona wanted Ali to disappear so she can be the new it girl along with Hannah. I think that Hannah and mona were friends before Ali took Hannah and this is one of the reasons why mona became A as I've been hearing that she became A because the PLL stole Hannah from her but to me I think she became A so that she can shadow Ali like we all know she was obsessed with her so to me I feel like she was trying to be her and being A was her way if revenge for the way Ali treated her and how the girls didn't do anything about it .. I think Mona as A had two intention one protect Ali by trying to get the PLLS to figure out what happen to Ali that night and who killed her and to get her revenge along the way . I don't really believe mona is evil like I think she's just insane and so caught up with the A game that she took it too far . I think that when the new A took the game from mona it explains so much why she thinks Ali came to her because like she knew Ali was alive this whole time. It could also explain a few clues like Ali is A or that it's her twin but I don't think Ali had a twin I think someone else does anyways like how mona had to be Red coats helper I think in away it's like her trying to protect Ali I believe mona is protect Ali's biggest secret of being alive thTs why she never really thinks us things. Anyways so like her being A and stuff and her link to Ali makes more sense ... But yeah I think it should have been mona because like if they developed her more properly in season four as a liar that would have been interesting . Like the fact she knew Ali was alive but didn't know where she was at the same time she's helping them find Ali and find redcoats whilst finding the new A I think if they made mona a liar in season four it would have worked so well she knows so much and she could have helped them. And like if mona had a personality disorder it would have made her chacarter more interesting too idk lol but to me it would explain so much lol soz